


A Different Kind of Service

by kmandofan90



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, OC Fulfilling All Our Fantasies, Tailor is living her best life right now, can you rip someone's pants off like that i don't know but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90
Summary: A fourway of Mandalorians. Pure smut.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizla/Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizla/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Different Kind of Service

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I had a raunchy dream about "accidentally" falling onto some Mandalorian dicks and oops here's a drawing of my OC. Din's got Tailor's mouth, Paz has her ass, and Boba's got her pussy. Tailor is my OC, I don't own anything else.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at i-like-thicc-mando-daddies.tumblr.com/


End file.
